Bidak atau Budak?
by Haisaki
Summary: Semua seolah berubah, Midorima yang Akashi anggap sebagai budak berubah menjadi sebatas budak / Typo(s) / MidoAka / [ cerita kecil dari fanfik SILENT ]


Kuroko no basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Typo(s) / OOC / banyak kecacatan dalam fanfiksi

Note : ini cerita diambil dari serpihan fanfik SILENT diotak saya karena bagian belakang chap 6 agak ambigu— /uhuk/ karena bingung mau diselipin dichapter 6,5 atau dipisah. Jadi saya milih untuk dipisah, karena nggak terlalu berpengaruh sama cerita—

Selamat membaca ^^ yang tidak membaca SILENT juga bisa menikmati fanfik ini—

* * *

.

.

* * *

Mereka bilang jadi salah satu keturunan orang terhormat adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Dijunjung tinggi, dihormati, harta melimpah, masalah pendidikan? Jangan tanya, itu adalah hal yang harus di kuasai dari dalam maupun luar. Pendidikan sudah bagaikan pakaian, kalau tidak dipakai? rasanya malu—Menjadi orang yang memiliki sedikit ilmu, apalagi seorang yang terlahir dari keturunan petinggi adalah hal yang memalukan.

Buku bertumpuk-tumpuk diatas meja sejak berumur 5 tahun. Usia tiga tahun sudah dijejali secara paksa untuk membaca, pergaulan hanya sebatas beberapa orang yang memang diangkat tinggi dipulau ini.

Menyebalkan? Sangat.

Tapi tidak terlalu menyebalkan untuk Akashi Seijuurou dan juga Midorima Shintarou, mereka saling mengisi, dimana ada Akashi selalu ada Midorima. Mulai dari keperpustakaan bersama untuk menempa ilmu dan berpuluh buku tebal yang ada diperpustakaan. Mengerjakan tugas, menghafal segala tetek bengek peraturan yang ada.

Bahkan sering kali Akashi terlelap dibahu Midorima saat membaca buku, Midorima tidak keberatan. Toh, mereka sama-sama merasa lelah dengan semua tuntutan yang ada. Tapi mereka tidak menanggungnya sendiri, mereka menanggungnya berdua. Karena kelak, Akashi yang akan menjadi pemimpin dan Midorima lah yang akan menjadi pengikut dan penasihatnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Saat mereka berumur 10 tahun.

* * *

Midorima sibuk membalik lembaran kertas yang menggumpal yang biasa disebut dengan buku, hanya membaliknya sembarang, tanpa minat dibaca. Entah angin dari mana, Midorima yang biasa tekun ingin bermain diluar. Sesekali dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya—mungkin ini adalah gerak tangan yang sering dilakukannya, padahal sudah jelas kalau kacamata yang dia gunakan tidak turun.

Midorima menggembungkan pipinya lalu mengeluarkan udara yang ada didalam pipinya, sesekali melirik temannya yang sibuk menulis. Berdua diperpustakaan adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka berdua. Kalau Akashi tidak mengerti sesuatu juga nanti akan angkat suara dan bertanya dengan Midorima. Kalau Midorima tidak paham? Mereka akan berlari beriringan bersama sambil membawa buku menuju tempat Nijimura dan menanyakan apapun yang mereka kurang pahami.

"Hei Akashi, kau tidak bosan?"

Yang diajak berbicara menoleh, sepasang kelereng berwarna delima menatap langsung mata hijau Midorima. Sebelah alis terangkat, memasang wajah bingung dengan pertanyaan Midorima barusan.

"Bosan sih, tapi kalau kau tidak belajar bagaimana mau jadi penasihatku?"

Sebuah cengiran khas bocah tertoreh. Seperti tidak ada beban. Seolah menikmati apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti. Si hijau hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Memalingkan wajah seperti malas melihat temannya yang terlihat menikmati buku-buku ini setiap hari.

"Kalau kau bosan, kita duduk di bawah, kau tiduran diatas pahaku sambil membaca buku"

"Baca buku sambil tiduran merusak mata, Akashi"

"Aku saja yang tiduran kalau begitu"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari temannya, Akashi langsung mengambil bukunya, turun dari bangku yang semula ia duduki dan menghampiri Midorima. Melirik tempat kosong disamping lemari, buku setebal 5 cm itu dia peluk dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik baju Midorima agar Midorima ikut turun dan tidak belajar menggunakan meja.

"Jangan bosan, kita mau memperbaiki pulau ini 'kan?"

Omongan polos bocah berumur 10 tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejamnya dan kerasnya hidup. Biarkan si surai delima mengharapkan sesuatu asal itu besifat baik.

Midorima menuruti kemauan Akashi, dan perlu dicatat juga. Keinginan Midorima atau Akashi mana yang mampu mereka saling tolak? Mereka bagaikan apel yang berwarna hijau dan merah yang menyatu. Soal rasa? Mereka akan tahu kecutnya mereka berdua, nanti.

"Kau duduk lebih dulu, Shintaro" perintah Akashi dengan nada sok memerintah, seperti bermain polisi dan tersangka pencuri. Ya, Akashi yang menjadi polisinya dan Midorima yang harus menuruti Akashi mau tidak mau. Tapi tetap saja dituruti dalam konten ikhlas.

Si hijau duduk, meletakkan buku tebalnya disamping kirinya. Memandang aneh si delima yang sedari tadi tersenyum aneh. Apakah Akashi sedang sedikit gila karena kebanyakan membaca buku? Mungkin juga, toh Akashi yang lebih banyak membaca buku dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Begini tidak apa 'kan? Aku ingin rambutku dipermainkan seperti ini—"

Tangan mungil Akashi bermain memilin ujung rambut Midorima, tubuh si delima bersandar pada dada si hijau dengan santainya. Duduk diantara kaki Midorima sambil memunggungi, entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana, dengan santainya Akashi mempermainkan beberapa helai surai hijau Midorima. Tersenyum sok polos pula.

Tangan besar Midorima diletakkan disurai delima yang sangat kebetulan berada tepat dibawah dagunya. Untung saja Akashi tidak mendongak, coba kalau dia medongak? Mungkin saja kening Akashi akan tercium oleh Midorima tanpa sengaja.

"aku tidak ingin mempermainkan rambutmu seperti anak kecil, itu konyol"

Kata-kata penolakan dilemparkan, memang tidak memainkan rambut si delima sih, tapi malah memebelainya dengan lembut. Membuat Akashi sedikit mengerjapkan mata merasa nyaman. Buku yang semua ingin dia buka, ia letakkan diatas buku milik Midorima, ia sedikit menurunkan posisinya, bukan bersandar di dada Midorima lagi, namun menjadikan paha Midorima sebagai bantalannya dan kakinya sebagai bantal gulingnya, Akashi dengan santai memeluk kaki Midorima.

Sedangkan Midorima? Hanya bisa pasrah sambil mengusap surai delima yang menurutnya lembut itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Saat mereka berumur 15 tahun, Akashi berubah.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Dua kelereng itu tidak lagi sewarna, melainkan berganti salah satunya, berubah menjadi berwarna emas. Akashi yang semula ramah menjadi arogan yang sangat Midorima tidak kenali. Mendadak ada dinding yang sangat besar diantara mereka. Rasa sesak seolah membenturkan dirinya sendiri pada jantung Midorima. Rasanya sesak.

Akashi yang biasa ditemaninya dan menuruti kemauan Midorima dengan alasan 'kau akan jadi temanku sehidup semati—dalam masa jabatan, bukan yang lain—kini berubah menjadi sang pemimpin dan juga sang budak. Akashi sangat jarang atau bahkan tidak mau mendengar perkataan Midorima.

Namun, sesekali Midorima sadar, bukan Akashi yang asli yang ia lihat. Dia sangat merindukan Akashi yang murah senyum dan juga ramah kepada siapapun. Memiliki sisi positif dan tidak searogan sekarang, tidak menganggapnya budak semata.

"Kau yakin tidak apa?"

Midorima membuka suara, memperhatikan teman seperjuangannya ini sibuk dengan bukunya, tanpa mengajaknya berbincang sedikitpun.

"Jika kau ingin mengganggu, pergilah Shintaro—" jeda, Akashi menoleh memperlihatkan matanya yang indah, sedikit tersenyum "Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan budak sepertimu"

Kelereng hijau itu membulat, hatinya seperti tertusuk.

"Kau seperti bukan Akashi yang aku kenal, bukan berarti aku memperhatikanmu"

"Persetan dengan masalaluku Shintaro, yang ada dihadapanmu adalah aku yang sekarang"

Buku dibanting diatas meja, Akashi bangkit dari tempat ia duduk.

"Kau terlalu lemah"

Midorima hanya bisa diam mendengar itu. Otaknya terus mencoba untuk mencerna, kenapa terasa sesak? Kenapa temannya itu berubah?

.

* * *

Saat usia 20 tahun, mereka dilantik sebagia pemimpin dan penasihat.

* * *

.

Midorima melirik keramaian yang ada, rasa gugup pastinya singgah dipikiran dan tubuhnya. Sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan menunggu untuk datangnya waktu ini, semuanya sedikit berubah. Entah berjalan atau tidak. Bisa bekerja sama dengan Akashi yang sekarang atau tidak. Itu urusan nanti.

 _Kenapa jadi seperti sebuah acara pernikahan?_ —Batin Midorima bertanya,

melihat sekeliling dipenuhi dengan mawar merah. Jas hitam yang digunakannya dan juga Akashi terlihat ambigu, Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya. Menarik nafas dengan perlahan lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Mengontrol dirinya agar tidak terlalu gugup.

"Kau sudah siap Akashi?"

"Kau seperti menanyakan mempelai perempuan untuk menuju altar, eh?" nada Arogan itu sama sekali berubah dalam waktu 5 tahun terakhir, bahkan bukan keakraban yang dimiliki oleh Akashi dan Midorima seperti saat mereka kecil. Sekarang mereka lebih sering mendebatkan sesuatu yang rancu.

"Ini hari yang kita tunggu, jangan berpikiran konyol"

Midorima membela dirinya. Merapalkan mantra 'jangan berdebat' berulang kali. Mengatur emosinya dengan stabil.

"Iya, aku akan mengatur semuanya dan menjadikan mereka budak"

"OI, AKASHI!" nada bicara Midorima ditinggikan, tidak suka dengan pernyataan Akashi barusan.

.

Tidakkah sadar ada dinding besar? Atau memang Akashi yang sengaja membuatnya? Midorima tetap diam dan memperhatikan Akashi tanpa ada yang tahu. Membiarkan dadanya ditusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan duri tanpa sadar dan tanpa dia tahu alasannya.

Beberapa kali Akashi meremehkannya saja Midorima tetap diam dan menuruti kemauan Akashi.

 _Kau tau? Aku hanya merindukan Akashi yang dulu—_ bukan, bukan karena aku menyukaimu yang masih terlihat manis.

 _Kau tidak ingin rambutmu dimainkan lagi olehku?_ —dia bukan anak kecil lagi.

 _Apakah aku memiliki kelainan?_ —Aku harap tidak, sebab tidak akan terbalas. Bukan berarti aku ingin mendapatkan balasan.

"Aku akan selalu menuruti dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Akashi Seijuurou"—dan selalu berada dibelakangmu tanpa kau sadari.

"Kau memang budak yang terbaik Shintaro"

Dada ditusuk berulang kali tanpa ampun pedang tajam yang tak terlihat. Indra pendengar seolah mendadak tuli.

 _Iya, aku hanya budak. Budak yang selalu ada dibelakang tuannya_.

Punggung tangan milik surai delima itu diraih oleh si hijau. Menciumnya dengan penuh pengabdian. Hati yang porak poranda seolah dibiarkan. Harapan kosong masih tertanam akan keinginannya Akashi kembali.

 _Kalaupun dia kembali, bukan berarti dia akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, bukan?_

* * *

Ini dibuat lagi unmood parah orz maaf kalau nggak dapet feelsnya sama sekali.

Mau munculin Takao tapi kapan-kapan aja buat MidoAkaTaka (MidoAka/MidoTaka) /dikemplang

Untuk keluh kesahnya silakan mampir kekolom review—

terima kasih sudah mampir- maaf no edit


End file.
